


Anything for You

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Mob, Daddy Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mob!Tony, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Kinktober prompt 12- 69__________Tony smiled a little, watching his boy. His perfect boy. "Princess, I'm not really in the mood for...looking at the newest Victoria's Secret collection or whatever with you. Maybe later." He kissed Peter's cheek quickly before turning to exit the room.Then a small hand grabbed his wrist. "No, daddy, this is something you'll really like," Peter said shyly.





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> Im tired. I know this isnt my best work. Im not good at writing this kink. Im sorry.

Peter knew that his daddy had a hard day as soon as he walked in the door. 

The anger was practically radiating off of him and there was a lot more blood than usual covering his typically pristine white button up shirts. Peter figured that it had been a bad day. 

So he tried to think of a way to make it up to Tony. 

Then he started piecing his plan together, all in the few minutes before the older man entered his room. 

Then he was there, the sharp, coppery smell of the blood seeped into his shirt flooding Peter's nose. Ew. 

But he tried to just think about his plan. 

"Why don't you come here, daddy?" he asked softly, glossy lips forming a perfect pout. 

Tony smiled a little, watching his boy. His perfect boy. "Princess, I'm not really in the mood for...looking at the newest Victoria's Secret collection or whatever with you. Maybe later." He kissed Peter's cheek quickly before turning to exit the room. 

Then a small hand grabbed his wrist. "No, daddy, this is something you'll really like," Peter said shyly. 

Tony raised an eyebrow, amused. "Oh yeah? What do you want to do?" 

Peter blushed darkly, chewing his lip. No matter how many times they were together sexually, he always got flustered. Even if he turned into a major slut when he wanted to be. "I was thinking...maybe we can try a new position?"

The older man hummed, going to sit on the bed. "Yeah? And what would that be?" 

"W-well, I know you really like when I suck you off...and you like to e-eat me out..." Peter was blushed darkly, stuttering. "So...maybe we cou-could try sixty nine?" He suggested, chewing his lip. 

Tony chuckled, nodding. "Alright, princess. You really want to do that?" 

Peter nodded slowly, blushing more. "And...maybe it would make you feel better? I know you're stressed...had a long day..."

The younger man laid back on the bed, showing Tony the delicate pale pink lingerie that he was in, the set that his daddy always said was his favorite. He stretched out lazily, turning to show all of it. "And...I wore your favorite set...I figured this might relax you too...make you happy..."

Tony groaned softly, just reaching out with one hand to touch his lover, feeling over the smooth skin. His other hand gripped at his growing erection through his pants. "Baby...you're so thoughtful, wanting to please daddy..." 

Peter smiled, closing his eyes. "How should we do this? Just position me however you want me. I won't move." 

A soft moan left the older man. "You're so perfect for me..." He unbuttoned his shirt, tossing the bloodsoaked fabric to the floor. Then he unzipped his pants, quickly getting them off. Then he was only in his boxers, looking at Peter. "And I think I'll leave you in the pretty lace while I eat you out, hmm? Is that okay?" 

Peter nodded, liking the idea. But it wasn't like he was going to argue anyways. 

Tony kissed his boy softly, climbing on top of him more. He slid his hand over the lacy covering, loving how he felt Peter shiver under his touch. "So sensitive," he murmured. "Okay, baby. Want to just get to it?" 

Peter was obviously enthusiastic, nodding quickly. "Please." 

Chuckling softly, Tony nodded as he turned them over so that Peter was on top. 

Then Peter started moving, positioning himself so that he could mouth at his daddy's clothed cock. Much better. 

Tony groaned, pulling aside the lace that covered Peter's little hole. He licked a broad stripe over it to start out, feeling the younger man's small cock twitch. He laughed softly, doing it again. 

Peter quickly got to work, pushing Tony's boxers off and suckling on the head, knowing everything that he liked.

Tony was quickly relaxed, completely forgetting about his day. "Petey, I'm so glad you suggested this," He mumbled before biting down on the full flesh of Peter's ass. 

The younger man groaned, nodding. "Anything for you, daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or follow me at awkward-dyke.com !


End file.
